The DestructiX Family
by Roscoe's Wetsuit
Summary: After being locked up for half an decade, the CIA wants this crazy family to take down Ivo Robotnik, a man who wants to take over their city, respectively named Destruct City. Rated T for violence, craziness, and some more craziness.


Chapter 1: The Squad

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

"Mrs. Acorn, you called?" Asked the faithful guard, Bunnie.

"The city is in trouble. I can feel it." She said.

"But, Mrs. Acorn. None of the heroes are reachable, they thought after DestructiX went down, they just stopped saving and went on their merry ways-"

"DestructiX? Wait, they're still around right?"

"Only the leader and his girlfriend and their kids, but they've been locked up for 5 years now."

"Tell those prisons that the head of the CIA and Government needs them out of there ASAP. And when I mean ASAP, I mean now. We need some people that are evil, but can possibly save the world at the same time."

"Yes Mrs. Acorn, right away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Location: Some Underground Prison_**

The name is Melody, aka Bars. I'm 16, got locked up when I was 11 years old, along with my family. My dad is the infamous and sadistic Scourge Erizo. He was a pretty great dad, all around. Anyway, they separated all of us in different burrows and locked us up in specially made cages to stunt our ability. I have guards watching my every move. To be honest, we've been alienated by society. I can't help that I cause trouble. Shit, trouble is my middle name. It runs through my veins.

"Hey Crazy! Get up!" One of the guards yelled.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, getting up and wiping off my orange jumpsuit with my bandaged hands. They put those on me because I can take over somebody's body using my hands and brain. Without my hands, I can't move them in the way I want them to.

"CIA needs you in their office ASAP. Along with your family."

"I would love to, but I would like to past." I said.

"Get up!"

"Alright, Alright! No need to yell Guard." I got up and waited for them to put the chains on me. They walked me outside, and the sunlight was a bit much.

"Ahh, fresh air!" I yelled.

"When you get there, you are not to talk unless you're being spoken to. You will change into the clothes you were locked up in."

"Okay."

"And if you do good, you will be able to go out in the real world."

"I'm already alienated from society, so why try?" I asked.

We pulled up to a building, and they let me out. The next thing I knew, we were sitting in front of little miss princess herself, Sally Acorn. I saw my brothers and sister in a different color jumpsuit as me. My oldest brother, Marron aka Shriek in a black jumpsuit, and he looked ripped. He had muscles like a bitch, and his light brown hair got longer. His cornrows got to the middle of his back. He's can use sound against everybody, just by harmonizing. He can stunt a person's hearing, and say one wrong thing, dude is crazy.

Then I saw my twin sister, Melanie aka Princess in a dark green jumpsuit, her pink hair in two pigtails. She still looked bougie, she was Dad's little princess. She was the younger one out of the both of us, and she can do combat. She was places in a regular ass cell, but just with no weapons. Lucky bitch.

Then my youngest brother Alex aka Dr. Dreams was in a pink jumpsuit and his red curly hair up in a fluffy thing. 5 years ago, he dyed the tips orange and it was still there! Anyway, the reason why they call him Dr. Dreams is because he can go into people's dreams and manipulate and control them. He's pretty young, he's 12 now.

One kid was missing. It was my crazy little brother, Tony aka Proton. They brought him in, and he was still as sadistic as always. He was on a dolly, strapped in and covering his mouth. Tony is the most powerful out of all of us. He can poison anyone he wants; he can change things or people's image with just his bare hands. I think it's called transmogrification. See what happened was, my dad had made a mistake and threw him in a cellular atomic chamber because he was sick. This worked out in his favor. As Tony got older, he became insane and that was awesome to us, just like Dad. That's why we named him after him.

"Fresh motherfucking air bitch! Ahaha, Hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. His pink and green hair bouncing every time he laughed and his green eyes full of insanity.

"Where's Rosy and Scourge?" Sally asked.

"They're on their way." Said a guard. Sally nodded and looked at us.

"Go get dress. Bunnie, give them their clothes."

She gave us our clothes, and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Bars." Melanie said.

"Hey Princess, where were you locked up?" I asked.

"Washington, what about you?"

"DC."

"Wow, they should've put Tony over in DC." I chuckled and brushed my hair out.

"I didn't know you got locked up in that." She said. I was wearing a black crop top, army print pants, a black snapback, and black high top Converse.

"Yeah, I didn't know you got locked up in a dress."

"Well, when you go down, the world has to see you beat and beautiful." We both walked out the bathroom, to see the guards trying to sit Tony down in one place. They ended up just handcuffing him to the chair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, military green joggers, and white Jordans.

Marrón wore a black sweatshirt that said dope on it, dark jeans, black Nike Air Yeezys with the soles that were glow in the dark, a black snapback, and gold earrings.

Alex was wearing a white shirt, overalls with one of the straps down, tan Timberlands, and a black pom beanie.

"So, why the fuck are we here. I like Boston better than this." Marrón complained.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna say hi, how you doing to each other? You haven't seen each other in 5 years." Sally asked.

We all looked at each other and waved, except for Tony who just twitched.

"Anyway, how was like for you guys to be so young in a place you were not familiar with?"

Alex scoffed. "Please, we've been in every prison. My first time I went, I was 3."

"This was nothing new." Marrón murmured.

"I've been in mental institutions better than that place you guys put me in. They only put me in one straight jacket. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tony laughed.

"Just because you guys stunted our powers, doesn't mean we couldn't do anything. We're just as powerful as we've ever been." I explained, focusing on a rat. I moved it in front of everyone, lifted it in the air, and twisted it with my mind and hands, and exploded it.

"Hey!" Sally yelled, as the blood stained her carpet.

"You had a rat, I was helping your uppity ass." I explained. The door busted open, and it was…Dad and Mom?!

"Guess whose back bitches?!" He yelled, walking over to us. He was in a black and white suit with purple dress shoes. My mom, in a black fitted dress and open toed heels.

Tony broke the handcuffs off and went to hug my mom. "Guess where I went Mom?" He asked.

"Where?" Mom asked.

"New Mexico!"

"Wow! That's awesome." Mom cooed.

"Hey kids. Long time no see! Daddy missed you guys deeply." Dad said with a toothy grin.

"Especially me Daddy?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, especially my little princess." Dad cooed, kissing her.

"Hey Shriek, vocal cord check!" Marrón opened his mouth.

"Shit, they ain't as strong as they used to be."

"Well, I was in a cell that stunted it for half a decade. Where were you?"

"Sydney, Australia with your mother." He explained.

"Okay people! Enough with the family reunion. We have this man named Ivo Robotnik, trying to take over the city and we need you guys to partner with him so we can get to him and take him down. You need to create a partnership with him, and you have to wear a wire." Sally explained.

"Nah, we ain't with that snitchin shit." Alex said.

"What if we pay you?" Sally asked.

"Okay, under one condition. You give us weapons, a place to stay, food, water, clothes, and alcohol, or else, I'll have Dr. Dreams come torment you when you're sleeping." Scourge said.

"Deal! Then when you succeed, we'll have a day named for you called, National DestructiX day."

"Where crime is legal for 12 hours, starting at midnight." Melanie finished.

"Well I was thinking like a parade and free drinks."

"Come on now, Destruct. How about, graffiti can be legal." I suggested.

"Um-"

"That wasn't an option Mrs. Acorn." I said.

 **I swear to God on my life I will treat this story right! The rest of them were big fucking flops! Now, I saw the trailers for Suicide Squad and I was kinda inspired.**

 **I own the DestructiX kids.**

 **SEGA owns Rosy, Scourge, Bunnie, and Sally.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
